


Number One Fan

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Amongst the false applause and the deafening cheers...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from a song by The Beautiful South.

_One thing I never said to you_

 _And one thing I never can_

 _Amongst the false applause and the deafening cheers_

 _I'm your Number One Fan_

 

\--

 

She's his biggest fan.  

 

She doesn't advertise this fact to anyone, let alone the man himself.  It's certainly not her job to inflate his ego (as if he needs any help with _that_ ).  She hides her admiration for his work behind harsh criticisms and scathing retorts, never letting on how eagerly she awaits each new book.  

 

She's proud of how he's taken his dream and made it a reality, despite his less than perfect childhood.  

 

She is definitely Richard Castle's biggest fan, although most would say that she's biased.  After all, as his mother, how can she be anything else?  

 

 

\--

 _You didn't have to love me_

 _Where others got rid_

 _You didn't have to treat me like a very good friend_

 _But I'm glad that you did_

 __

\--

 

He's her biggest fan.  

 

On the surface it seems as though his admiration is perfunctory, no more than a dutiful compliment after opening night.  

 

Truthfully his admiration goes beyond words, not that he'll ever tell her.  Martha Rogers is a wonderful actress, but she's much more than that to him.  She gave him life at the risk of her career, despite the uncertainties of single motherhood.  She nurtured him in her own unorthodox way and he loves her for it.  

 

He doesn't complain (much) when she moves back in to his loft.  She's his mother and he's her biggest fan.  

  



End file.
